


no title yetlmaooo

by szaik



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szaik/pseuds/szaik
Summary: not yet also
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester





	no title yetlmaooo

Eran las 3 de la mañana y un mal improvisado remix de _I Gotta Feeling_ sonaba de fondo.

El alcohol que había consumido hace una hora no estaba haciendo efecto, su rodilla se movía ansiosamente de arriba a abajo. Quizás hace unos años atrás el mero hecho de estar en una fiesta le hubiese provocado ansiedad. En este momento era el estúpido examen de ditología que tenía en exactamente 5 horas. Intentaba consolarse recordando como PJ -un año mayor- le había contado que había aprobado aquel examen ebrio. Phil al menos había leído las páginas de un libro la semana pasaba, eso servía de algo verdad?

Quizás si se escabullía entre la gente rápidamente ninguno de sus amigos lo notaría y podría darse una o dos o tres horas de estudio, impulsadas por la última lata de Redbull que quedaba en su congelador. Todo lo que pedía era llegar hasta la mitad del libro. Sí. Aquello sonaba como una meta realista, y la posibilidad de lograrla aumentaba significativamente si se iba ahora mismo. Cogió su vaso de vodka, le dio un largo y desabrido sorbo, su plan comenzaba. Fue directo a la pista de baile, haciendo un par de movimientos descoordinados avanzaba sigilosamente hacia la puerta trasera. Cada beat de la canción era un paso más cercano a salir. Los cuerpos sudorosos parecían estársele tirando encima y entorpeciéndole el paso. Pero estaba tan cerca. Al final de la canción estaría afuera, sólo un poco más.

“ _Phillie!_ ¿Necesitas compañía?”

Mierda.

No.

De pronto hacía eco en su cabeza la voz de Mr. Benswell diciéndole que si reprobaba este examen tendría que repetir todo el curso desde cero. _Desde cero._ Y él realmente no quería estudiar la materia del semestre por una segunda vez. Tenía que aprobar. _Tenía_ que llegar a su piso y leer con la mayor dedicación de su vida aquel maldito libro de ditología que había tenido dos semanas para terminar.

Giró su cabeza. Apenas había podido reconocer de quien era la voz.

Una melena platinada con una alcoholizada sonrisa blanca fueron reconocidas instantáneamente.

Era Lindsay, -posiblemente- el culo más codiciado de la carrera de lingüística. Solía ser tratada como descendiente de la realeza. A Phil siempre le gustó tratarla bien porque en realidad era una buena chica, y en este momento podría jurar que le daría una bonita respuesta y quizás hasta le pediría que bailaran pero ditología y Mr. Benswell y reprobar y aprobar y salir, salir, salir de allí.

“Lindsay! En realidad justo me iba-“  
“¿Qué? Phil, vamos, son las 3 apenas!”  
“Estoy seguro que si me quedo, mañana el examen me cogerá, _en serio_ que debo-” Con cada palabra retrocedía un paso.  
“Espera” Lindsay tomó su brazo.

Phil miró el reloj en su muñeca. 3:30. Cuatro horas y media para el examen.

 _Lindsay me encantas y eres adorable y tu personalidad es asombrosa pero quita tus tetas de mi camino, por favor. Tengo un jodido examen en unas 4 horas, no sé absolutamente nada, solo un milagro podría salvar mi desafortunado trasero y para que aquel milagro ocurra debo llegar lo antes posible a casa ya que aún tengo 312 páginas por leer y por cierto me odio profundamente en este momento por retrasar dos semanas libres en las que pude leer el libro y también me odio por haber venido a esta fiesta y dejar todo hasta el último momento así que lamentablemente no estoy en el mejor humor para restregar mi entrepierna contra tu cuerpo en este momento sin embargo mis irresponsabilidades no son tu culpa así que tampoco puedo tratarte mal. “_ Lo siento, de verdad que debo irme, juro que si te hubiese visto antes te pedía bailar, pero-”  
“Ey! No todo es sobre ti, Philip Lester. PJ, lo vi hace un momento, estaba increíblemente ebrio, creo que te ha estado buscando por todo el lugar”

En ese momento Phil pudo haber rodado los ojos hasta la nuca. Maldito sea el día en que hizo a PJ su mejor amigo. Si bien PJ era aquel tipo de amigo al que le podías pedir ayuda para instalar una bomba en un banco y lo hacía sin dudarlo, también era aquel tipo con que salías a una fiesta y terminabas en una comisaría. O un hospital. O con policías dentro de tu cuarto de hospital. Habían pasado ya un par de fiestas desde la última vez que PJ se había metido en problemas. Pero no hoy, _no ahora_ , no es esta situación.

“¿Dónde viste que se fue?”  
“Creo que subió arriba”

Phil subió los escalones de dos en dos. Ok, sólo necesitaba asegurarse que PJ estuviera bien. Si no tenía golpes ni estaba al borde de ningún tipo de sobredosis se podría ir.

El pasillo de arriba tenía 3 puertas, Phil se inclinó en la primera intentando oír cualquier señal de que no podía entrar allí. “PJ!” dio un par de golpes. No se oía nada del otro lado. Giró la perilla y abrió. La silueta de un chico ruliento sobre el cuerpo de una chica lo paralizó. Lo último que notó antes de bajar la vista fue la portada de _Final Fantasy_ en la camiseta del chico, gritó un “ _disculpendisculpendisculpen”_ y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Phil miró su reloj otra vez, 3:42.

Acababa presenciar la escena más incómoda e indeseada que se le pudo haber presentado. _Exactamente_ el tipo de escena que quería evitar. Además, le quedaban apenas unas cuatro horas para salvar su curso, y de no ser suficiente estaba en busca de PJ, que quizás en donde carajos estaría metido en este momento.

Definitivamente esto ya no podía empeorar.

Sus pensamientos de lamentación fueron interrumpidos por una vibración en su bolsillo. El repentino golpe de luz en sus ojos le hizo a achinar la vista.

“ _Baño -PJ”_ El mensaje provenía de un número desconocido.

Podría golpear a ese bastardo allí mismo si esto se trataba de alguna estupidez. Bajó apresurado, el tiempo corría. Llegó hasta el baño, la perilla estaba bloqueada. Tan pronto como sacó la mano de la perilla abrieron la puerta del otro lado, era PJ. Apenas divisó el rostro de Phil le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta dentro del baño.

“Hazlo rápido, tengo que volver a mi piso a estudiar”  
“Phil” No necesitó oír otra palabra más para saber lo ebrio que estaba PJ. _Hicealgomonumentalmenteestúpido_ nivel de ebrio.  
“Me cago- PJ este no es el momento, estoy apurado, que mierda hiciste”  
“Nada- eh, mira, sabes que nunca te pediría hacer algo que te metiera en problemas, ¿verdad? Ok, escucha, estoy borracho, pero sé que, quiero decir, solamente necesito que me guardes esto, te prometo ir a buscarlo mañana, te explicaré todo pero necesito que me hagas este favor, de nuevo, nunca te metería en problemas, tú sabes…”

Las palabras de PJ, el sonido de la música, la bulla de la multitud, todo se detuvo. Un silencio muerto y una sensación de frío recorriendo su vértebra fue lo que Phil sintió mientras procesaba la imagen de PJ estrechándole un arma. Una pistola. Le estaba pasando una jodida pistola.

Phil lanzó una carcajada entrecortada. “Ni siquiera-, que te den” negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta.

 _“_ Philip _, por favor”_ Ciertamente lo más escalofriante de todo esto PJ con un rostro suplicante.  
“Hasta donde yo sé, ¿que seas mi mejor amigo no estipula que te tengo que aceptar una jodida arma? ¿y si alguien la encuentra? ¿está siquiera cargada? Sabes que mis manos son potencialmente torpes, esa cosa puede dispararse, de todas formas, ¿qué carajos haces tú con un arma? ¿vas a matar a alguien, _mataste a alguien_?”  
“Phil, que carajos, no pienso matar a nadie, cálmate quieres, dijiste que ibas a tu piso no? Bien, ve y hazme este favor, te explicaré todo mañana, me tengo que ir también”

PJ tiró el arma dentro del lavabo, ignoró a Phil desesperado haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas detrás de él y se fue.

_3:51._

Maldición. Tipo, maldita sea. Tipo, mierda. _Mierdamierdamierda_ , jodida sea la existencia de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con _eso_ ahora? PJ ni siquiera le dijo si tenía seguro, si tenía balas. La levantó como si se tratara de una granada lo que tenía en la mano, pesaba bastante más de lo que parecía a simple vista, ¿era eso normal, o era porque estaba cargada? La examinó contra la luz débil del baño.

_¿D?_

Tenía aquella letra tallada en el cuero que cubría la culata.

Sentía que el arma podía caer al piso con el descontrolado sudor de su mano. Unos agresivos golpes en la puerta le hicieron saltar de golpe. Con el susto casi deja caer la pistola, la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“¡Por dios, consigan una puta habitación! Hay gente que _sí_ quiere mear”

Phil abrió la llave del lavabo, se tiró un poco de agua fría en la cara y salió de allí. Debía mantener la calma y pensar positivo. Ok, ahora iría hasta su auto, comenzaría a leer el libro, mañana PJ iría a buscar el arma y su vida seguiría igual que siempre.

Todo estaba bien.

El viento frío de la calle le ayudó a relajarse.

Tenía que caminar un par de calles hasta llegar al lugar donde había dejado su auto. Un callejón perdido detrás de unos viejos departamentos se había convertido en su lugar seguro para estacionar. Una calle a la derecha, dos hacia arriba, y dentro del callejón. Comenzaba a perder calor, podía ver el contraste de su aliento contra la oscuridad de la noche, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus _ripped-jeans._

“Aleja eso de mí, quien mierda te pagará si me atraviesas un cuchillo”  
“Te dije que este era el último plazo y no escuchaste, ¿con quienes crees que tratas, Howell?

La piel de Phil se erizó bajo su chaqueta. Sus pies se detuvieron antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. Un metro frente a su auto había dos siluetas negras, una acorralando a la otra, la primera apuntaba algo al estómago del chico. ¿Era eso un jodido cuchillo? Sus extremidades habían dejado de funcionar. Su cerebro también un poco. ¿Debía correr, ayudar al chico, subirse a su auto lo más rápido posible antes de que aquel hombre lo robara?

“¿Quién jodidas mierdas eres tú?”

Phil se paralizó. Habían notado su presencia. Ya no podía escapar simplemente. Había demasiados pensamientos siendo procesados en este momento en su cabeza como para fabricar una respuesta lógica. O una respuesta en absoluto.

_4:00a.m._

“¿Vienes a ayudarle?” El tono amenazante del hombre estremeció a Phil.  
“No- no sé quien es él” sus piernas temblaban.  
“¡Hey, sal de aquí!”

La voz del otro chico estaba llena de desesperación. Él no quería que este desconocido se fuera. Estaba allí, a punto de morir solo y desangrado en un callejón perdido detrás de unos viejos departamentos, esta persona era un milagro, su única posibilidad de salir vivo de allí. Pero aún en sus posibles últimos minutos de vida había decidido de no arrastrarlo en este problema con él. No quería ver morir a este desconocido.

Y a su vez pedía a gritos, con un grito contradictorio, que le ayudaran.

Phil dio unos pasos adelante. La imagen se aclaraba. Ahora el cuchillo estaba en la tráquea.

“¿Qué mierda haces? Hazle caso a este bastardo y mueve tu culo fuera de aquí”

Phil dio otro paso más. Su corazón podría salírsele por la boca en este mismo instante.

“Un paso más y la sangre de este imbécil va a estar en tu puta cara”  
“¡Sal te digo!” el chico cerró sus ojos. Estaba listo para ser atravesado por el cuchillo.

Phil no entendía que era este impulso. No podía avanzar más que hacia adelante. Sus piernas continuaban temblando. Sentía que se podría orinar en ese mismo instante. Sus vasos sanguíneos estaban dilatados. El frío había desaparecido pero se sentía completamente pálido.

“Déjalo”

Pasó en un par de segundos pero Phil lo vio en cámara lenta. El tipo levantó el brazo. Era el fin. No tuvo muy claro en que microsegundo ocurrió, pero allí se encontraba, le estaba apuntando con la pistola.

“Que mierd- pon eso abajo”  
“Tira el cuchillo y no dispararé”

No hubo respuesta. Incluso si le hubiese dado una Phil no hubiera sido capaz de procesarla, lo siguiente que supo fue que el tipo corría en su dirección con el cuchillo aún en la mano. Su corazón se detuvo sin necesidad de que ningún cuchillo le atravesara primero.

_Boom._

Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección había disparado, simplemente obedeció a su impulso y la descarga adrenalínica del momento. Phil vio las palomas revolotear asustadas por el estruendo. Un par de luces se encendieron en los departamentos cercanos. El hombre dio un salto y retrocedió. Phil seguía apuntándole. Sacó rápidamente las llaves de su auto.

***

4:19a.m.

 _Where’s my Mind_ de Pixies sonaba en la radio.

“¿Vendrá por mi?”

El chico a su lado lanzó una pequeña risa.

“Acabas de salvar mi desgraciada vida, ¿sabes eso, verdad?”  
“¿Eso es un sí?”

Sin perder la vista del camino vio de reojo como el chico ahora le miraba.

“Tómalo como un… me encargaré de que aquello no ocurra.”

Luz roja.

Phil aprovechó para mirarle también. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Le miraba casi como un perro fiel haría con su dueño. Escuchó algo así como “no sé cómo agradecerte, podría estar muerto ahora mismo” y Phil asentía involuntariamente, en realidad estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos intentando pensar en algo que le ayudara a controlar la taquicardia que había en su pecho. Joder, estuvo a punto de ver a alguien ser apuñalado, de ser apuñalado él mismo y de casi dispararle a una persona en el mismo lapso de tiempo. La confirmación del chico de que él se encargaría de que no le pasara nada no lo dejaba más que intranquilo. ¿Qué significaba eso? El pensamiento de que el traumático enfrentamiento que acababa de vivir para mantener a este extraño con vida no sirviera sino para que le terminaran matando de todas le provocaba ansiedad.

“¿Sabes si hay alguna estación policial cerca? La única que conozco queda a unos 30 minutos, y no tendría problema en ir, pero necesito llegar a mi…”  
“¡No! Quiero decir-” el chico le interrumpió casi de un grito. “Lo siento. Um… lo agradezco, realmente, pero no creo que pueda ir allí.” guardó silencio sin dar ninguna explicación.

¿No reportaría? El sonido de la radio inundó el auto. Ninguno estaba seguro si decir algo sería mejor que eso. Phil ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería saber el por qué de aquella reacción, así que simplemente lo dejó así.

“¿Dónde te dejo?”  
“En la estación, por favor, mi casa está bastante lejos, tomaré un tren. En verdad, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por todo esto”  
“Sólo hice lo que debía, si está en mis manos ayudar a alguien lo haré.”

El chico negó con la cabeza.

“Pero casi mueres conmigo, no luces como el tipo de persona que debiera morir”  
“Bueno…hubiese sido un noble sacrificio al menos, ¿no?”

Algo en aquella respuesta le provocó un revoltijo en su estómago. Él no merecía que le trataran así de bien. Él no merecía que esta buena persona hubiese estado apunto de que le mataran por un idiota cualquiera.

Phil detuvo el auto frente a la estación.

“Intenta no morir, ¿bien?” Y a pesar de que sonó como si fuera una broma improvisada, ambos sabían que lo decía en serio. El chico sonrió, y por un momento sintió el impulso de quedarse dentro del auto porque maldita-sea-el-universo-completo, nunca nadie le había dicho algo que se sintiera tan cálido, quería preguntarle el nombre, quería hacer su mayor esfuerzo para entablar una amistad a pesar de que era un desastre con ese tipo de cosas, quería hacerle muchas preguntas porque en verdad que lucía como una persona interesante, en un par de segundos alucinó con este extraño siendo su mejor amigo y cómo él podría odiar a todo el Universo como acostumbraba, menos a él, porque sería su mejor amigo y sería la única persona con la que podría discutir por qué lo odiaba todo, incluso imaginó la posibilidad de dejar de odiar absolutamente todo porque tendría un mejor amigo y podría compartir con él las cosas que detestaba solamente por estar solo en el mundo, quería compensarle por haberse molestado en salvarle la vida, quería saber de él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de cómo su vida era feliz porque merecía serlo.

Pero aquello era demasiado pedir.

Dan era un imbécil y era infeliz y miserable, los primeros segundos de haber conocido a este hombre ya casi le arrastraba a la muerte. Quizás no necesitaba saber quien era. Quizás sólo debía de agradecer y no alterar el equilibrio en su existencia estorbando con la de él.

“Estaré bien, gracias de nuevo”

Phil simplemente sonrió y centró su vista en el camino de nuevo. Sintió el golpe de aquel chico cerrando la puerta y apretó el acelerador.

***

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era todo lo que se oía en el salón. Phil había despertado con la cara metida entre el libro de ditología y había estropeado un par de párrafos babeándole dormido. Maldijo tantas cosas como pudo apenas vio que se había dormido en la página 42. Ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la mano e intentaba descifrar en que código estaba escrita la primera pregunta. La noche anterior parecía irreal, pero la pistola guardada entre su ropa interior eran la prueba de que sí, había sucedido.


End file.
